The Killer
by G and K
Summary: Dia tampan, dia menawan, dia Pembunuh...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda

**The Killer**

Seorang wanita meringkuk ketakutan, dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria yang memegang golok dengan wajah yang siap untuk membunuh.

"Ku mohon Luffy, jangan bunuh aku." Pinta sang wanita seraya merinding disko karena ketakutan.

"Maaf Alvida, aku harus membunuhmu." Jawab Luffy seraya melangkah mendekati Alvida.

"Ke-kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Alvida yang tanpa sadar sudah pipis dicelana.

"Karena aku adalah pembunuh."

"Kenapa kau bisa jadi pembunuh?"

"Yah, mana aku tahu yang pasti sekarang aku ingin membunuhmu."

"Tapi kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Karena aku adalah pembunuh."

"Kenapa kau bisa jadi pembunuh?"

"BERISIK! MATI AJA LO SANA! UDAH MAU GW MATIIN MASIH BANYAK NANYA!" jerit Luffy naik pitam dan dengan segera membacok kepala Alvida.

Craaattttttt!

Saus tomat - maaf salah sebut- darah bermuncratan dari kepala Alvida yang terkena bacokan, namun satu bacokan tidak membuat Alvida langsung tewas.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Alvida lagi dengan kepala berdarah-darah.

"Karena aku adalah... SIALAN! BERHENTI BERTANYA!"

Tanpa ampun dan belas kasihan Luffy mengayunkan goloknya ke kepala Alvida berulang kali, darah terus bermuncratan dari tiap bacokan Luffy, otak Alvida yang mesum berhamburan dilantai bercampur dengan darah yang kental.

Hebatnya, setelah dibacok begitu, Alvida masih hidup walau sepertinya dia sudah berada pada kondisi sakratul maut.

"Ke-kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Alvida lagi, entah karena otaknya sudah berhamburan di lantai atau karena tante kegirangan itu memang dari sana nya idiot sehingga terus bertanya pertanyaan yang sama.

Luffy yang kesal, menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi karena Alvida tidak mati juga, dia lalu mengayunkan goloknya ke dada montok hasil operasinya Alvida lalu...

Jleeebbbbbbb!

Golok itu menembus silikon dibalik payudara Alvida dan menancap dijantung tante malang itu dan seketika, matilah dia.

Luffy tersenyum puas, dia lalu menarik goloknya yang sudah berlumuran darah, lalu pergi meninggalkan mayat Alvida.

XxX

**Luffy POV**

Halo semua, namaku Luffy, aku adalah seorang pembunuh. Tolong jangan tanya alasan aku membunuh karena aku benci pertanyaan itu, aku membunuh karena aku suka bisa dibilang hobi lah, puas kalian dengan jawaban ku? Dan jangan bilang aku jadi pembunuh karena masa lalu ku suram atau aku disiksa orang tuaku atau kisah-kisah sejenis itu, maaf saja yah, aku dari kecil selalu bahagia, orang tua ku pengusaha kaya raya dan tolong jangan bilang orang tua ku jarang pulang dan memperhatikanku, mereka sangat perhatian dan selalu pulang kerumah setiap hari dan kedua orang tua ku juga harmonis baik di ruang makan maupun di ranjang.

Jadi kenapa aku harus membunuh? Plis deh, jangan tanya pertanyaan bego kayak gitu, aku membunuh karena aku pengen, kenapa tokoh penjahat selalu digambarin kejam? Kenapa Madara Uchiha di komik Naruto pengen nguasain dunia? Kenapa G and K begitu keren? Selalu tidak ada alasan logis untuk semua itu bung, kalau mau mencari logika mending belajar matematika sana.

Oke kita berlanjut kecerita, saat ini aku sedang berada disebuah cafe sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hangat dan melihat-lihat orang-orang yang masuk ke cafe itu, aku sedang mencari korban pembunuhan berikutnya.

Aku menancapkan pandangan pada wanita berambut hitam yang duduk sendirian dipojokan cafe, dia terlihat asyik meminum kopi yang baru saja diantarkan seorang waiter laki-laki berbadan kekar.

Yah sesuai tebakan kalian, wanita itu yang nanti akan jadi korbanku berikutnya, ngomong-ngomong, aku memang selalu mengincar wanita karena secara fisik mereka lebih lemah dariku sehingga memudahkanku membunuhnya, masa aku musti mengicar si waiter yang berbadan kekar itu? Malah aku nanti yang jadi korban pembunuhan.

**End of POV **

Luffy menghampiri wanita berambut hitam yang duduk sendirian dipojokan kafe.

"Nona, kau sangat cantik, boleh aku duduk disamping mu? Pasti boleh donkkk." tanya Luffy dengan gaya gentleman tapi memaksa.

"Tidak boleh!" sahut sang wanita ketus.

Tapi, entah karena kuping nya budeg atau nggak ada rasa malu, Luffy segera menarik kursi dimeja itu dan duduk disamping wanita itu.

"Cowo kurang ajar! Mesum! Bandot!" maki wanita itu tapi sepertinya Luffy tidak menghiraukan makian itu.

"Siapa nama mu nona?" tanya Luffy dengan gaya James Bond yang dia tonton di layar tancap yang biasa ditayangkan dikampungnya.

"Nico Robin!" jawab wanita itu dengan jengkelnya dan berharap pria kurang ajar yang duduk disampingnya segera pergi.

"Aku Luffy."

"Nggak nanya tuh." Sahut Robin, cuek.

'Sabar, Sabar nanti juga nih wanita gua habisin.'

Setelah berbincang-bincang beberapa waktu, tepatnya Luffy sendiri yang mengoceh sendirian tanpa disahut Robin, akhirnya Luffy mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Robin, apartemenku di Whiskey Peak, dekat dari sini, apakah kau mau mampir?"

"Tidak mau!"

Mendengar penolakan itu, penis Luffy - maaf - mental Luffy langsung down.

"Kecuali kau mau bayar aku 20juta satu jam, baru mau aku mampir." Lanjut Robin, yah ternyata Robin adalah seorang pelacur kelas kakap.

Mendengar itu penis Lu - maaf lagi- mental Luffy langsung kembali naik.

"Oh tenang saja, 20juta sih pasti aku bayar, bokap gua kaya! WAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Luffy dengan psychonya.

Luffy lalu memanggil waiter berbadan kekar untuk meminta bon dan membayar tagihan minuman mereka, lalu mereka berdua segera beranjak pergi dari kafe itu.

**Di apartemen Luffy...**

"Ayo segera kita mulai!" pinta Robin dengan bernafsunya.

"Hah? Mulai apaan?" jawab Luffy dengan begonya.

"Mulai xxx dan xxx lalu xxx lah!"

"Oh, santai saja sayang, minum dulu wine yang sebotol seharga 100 juta ini."

Luffy memberikan segelas wine yang tentu saja sudah di beri obat tidur pada Robin dan dengan cepat Robin langsung menegak habis wine itu.

"Baik ayo kita mulai!"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar." gagap Luffy yang menunggu pengaruh dari obat tidur.

"..."

"..."

"Kapan mulainya sih? Ingat waktu lo Cuma 1 jam! Gak lebih! Kalo kurang bolehlah."

"I-iya tapi ayo minum lagi." Ujar Luffy seraya kembali menyodorkan wine berisi obat tidur.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Robin terus minum sampai wine seharga 100 juta yang dicampuri obat tidur seharga 300 juta itu ludes tak berbekas sementara Robin masih saja nggak teler-teler.

'Aje gile ini orang, duit gue udah habis 400 juta tapi nggak teler juga.'

"Minumannya udah habis, ayo kita mulai!" pinta Robin lagi seraya mulai membuka pakaiannya, namun tiba-tiba...

Duakkkkkk!

Luffy segera memukul kepala Robin dengan sebatang pentungan dan seketika Robin langsung pingsan dan satu lagi, pentungan itu seharga 5 ribu perak.

Luffy tersenyum laknat melihat tubuh Robin yang pingsan tanpa daya, dia lalu menyeret tubuh Robin kedapur, mengambil tali dan mengikat kedua kaki dan tangan wanita itu.

Setelah memastikan ikatannya kuat, Luffy mengambil satu teko kopi yang sangat panas dan mendidih, lalu dia membangunkan Robin dari pingsannya dengan menyiram kopi yang mendidih itu kewajah Robin.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Robin ketika kopi panas itu menyiram wajahnya sementara Luffy tersenyum melihat penderitaan Robin.

"Kalo bikin kopi, pake gula donk! Nih kopi pahit amat!" bentak Robin seraya menjilati kopi yang melumuri wajahnya.

"Oh maaf, lain kali aku pake gula deh.. Eh tidak! Dari pada memikirkan rasa kopi seharga 50 juta itu mending kau berdoa agar dosa-dosa mu diampuni karena aku akan membunuhmu!"

"APA? TIDAKKKKKKKKKK! TOLONGGGGGGG!" teriak Robin penuh ketakutan.

"Ya ya teriak saja, tak akan ada yang bisa mendengarmu." Seringai Luffy, sadis.

Tok Tok Tok

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari apartemen Luffy.

"WOI JANGAN BERISIK, ORANG MAU TIDUR!" jerit suara seorang pria yang tampaknya tetangga Luffy.

Dengan segera Luffy langsung mengambil kaus kaki yang sudah 2 tahun tak dicuci dan menyumpal mulut Robin.

"Yah! Maaf!" balas dan terdengar langkah kaki tetangga Luffy yang beranjak menjauh dari pintu apartemennya.

Setelah keadaan kembali aman, Luffy menyeringai kembali, sementara Robin tampak memberontak seperti cacing kepanasan, berusaha lolos dari ikatan yang menjeratnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari wajahmu dulu, sayang." Luffy mengambil pisau dapur lalu kemudian...

ZRAAATTTTTT!

ZREEETTTTTTT!

ZROOOOTTTTTTT!

Seketika, wajah Robin yang tadinya cantik langsung dipenuhi goresan dan darah.

Tak puas dengan itu, Luffy segera merobek-robek baju Robin yang disertai dengan tatapan marah sekaligus ketakutan dari Robin yang hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati.

'Sialan! Baju merek Versace gue dirobek-robek!' maki Robin dalam hati.

Setelah Robin sukses dibikin telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun dari merek versace, Luffy dengan kalapnya memasukan pisau dapur ke vagina Robin membuat Robin membulatkan matanya dan menangis seketika akibat rasa sakit di vaginanya dan akibat baju versacenya yang sudah terkoyak.

Darah segera mengalir dari dalam vagina Robin yang sudah babak belur, namun hal itu tidak membuat Luffy puas, dia lalu mengambil dua buah penjepit jemuran, kemudian dia menjepit puting payudara Robin dengan alat itu membuat tubuh Robin kembali mengejang seperti cacing ditaburi garam.

"WAHAHAHAHA! RASAIN LO! WAHAHAHAHHA!" tawa Luffy mengelegar melihat kesakitan dan penderitaan Robin.

"WOI! JANGAN BERISIK!" kembali terdengar jeritan dari tetangga Luffy.

"Maaf!" sahut Luffy lagi.

Setelah keadaan aman lagi, Luffy segera mengambil garam, lalu dia menaburi garam-garam itu ke luka-luka Robin, menciptakan kepedihan yang teramat sangat dan membuat Robin menggelempar hebat.

Lalu dengan paksa Luffy menarik puting payudara Robin yang sudah terjepit oleh penjepit jemuran hingga akhirnya kedua puting itu lepas dari tubuh Robin.

Nafas Robin tampak terengah-engah, entah karena kaus kaki yang tak di cuci 2 tahun yang menyumpal mulutnya atau karena mulai kehabisan darah, namun yang pasti matanya mulai tertutup, dia mulai merasa lelah dengan rasa sakit yang dia terima dan tak berapa lama kemudian, akhirnya wanita malang itu merenggang nyawa.

XxX

Esok harinya di sebuah Gang sempit..

"Pembunuh ini sangat tega, di duga dia menyiksa korban terlebih dahulu sebelum menghabisinya." Ujar seorang polisi berambut pirang dengan poninya menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Setega apa pembunuh ini kira-kira, bawahanku, Sanji?" tanya seorang polisi wanita berambut biru.

"Yang pasti lebih tega dari lagu dangdut yang dinyayikan Meggy Z, Inspektur Vivi." Jawab Sanji, seraya mengambil sampel darah dari sebuah mayat wanita yang wajah nya hancur dengan kaus kaki yang 2 tahun tak dicuci menyumpal mulutnya.

"Kita harus menangkap pembunuh ini! Berani-beraninya dia menyumpalkan kaus kaki bermerek Gucci yang sangat bau kemulut seorang Lady!" geram Sanji penuh amarah.

"Kaus kaki merek Gucci yang sangat bau? Itu memang kejam, kasihan si Gucci tidak pernah dicuci tuannya." Sahut Vivi.

"Baiklah Sanji aku serahkan tkp ini padamu aku mau pergi dulu." Ujar Vivi seraya keluar dari gang sempit itu.

BRUKK!

Baru saja Vivi keluar dia menabrak seorang pria berambut hitam yang tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa dan akibat tabrakan itu, Vivi nyaris jatuh namun dengan sigap tubuhnya segera dipegang oleh pria yang ditabraknya sehingga sekarang posisi mereka seperti orang berpelukan.

Wajah Vivi seketika memerah ketika dia menatap pria yang menolongnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, begitu pula sang pria, jantung pria itu pun berdetak hebat seperti genderang mau perang, sementara rona merah wajah pria itu menyamarkan gores luka dibawah matanya.

"Ke-kenalkan aku Luffy, siapa namau nona?"

**The End (Bercanda dink)**

**To be Continue...**

**A/N: Tadi nya fict ini mau one shot tapi cerita hasil guyonan kami melebar kemana-mana, kami putuskan si pembunuh berantai bakal jatuh cinta sama si polisi yang mengejarnya dan kami putuskan fict ini jadi 2 chapter, chapter depan akan lumayan panjang jadi sedikit lama updatenya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Eichiro Oda

**Part II**

"Nona Vivi, kupersembahkan bunga ini untukmu." Luffy menyodorkan sekarung bunga bangkai berbau mayat kepada wanita yang duduk dihadapannya.

Vivi yang menerima bunga berbau busuk itu menghirup aroma bunga yang mampu menghilangkan selera makan tersebut.

"Harum sekali." Puji Vivi, ya begitulah bila orang jatuh cinta, kotoran pun bila dimakan akan berasa cokelat dan bila putus cinta? Rasanya ya balik lagi jadi kotoran.

"Sudah pesan?" tanya Luffy pada Vivi seraya membolak-balik menu yang berada di cafe tersebut.

"Sudah, tuh pesanan aku datang." Sahut Vivi seraya menunjuk waitress wanita berambut oranye yang nampak membawa nampan dengan segelas kopi mendidih.

Ketika sang waitress ingin menghidangkan kopi mendidih itu, tiba-tiba kakinya terpeleset dan kopi itu dengan sukses tumpah di kepala Luffy.

"HEH KAMU! KALO KERJA YANG BENER!" jerit Luffy yang emosi karena kopi mendidih itu menyirami rambutnya yang baru saja dipotong dengan tarif seratus juta per satu helai rambut.

"Ma-maaf tuan." Cicit sang waitress ketakutan.

Namun Luffy tak mengindahkan perminta maafan sang waitress, dengan ganasnya dia malah menonjok wajah sang waitress.

"Jantan sekali..." puja Vivi lagi dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman, padahal laki-laki pujaannya itu baru saja memukul seorang perempuan.

"Siapa nama kamu? Akan saya laporin kamu ke manajer kamu!" bentak Luffy lagi, sedangkan sang waitress memegangi wajahnya yang lebam karena pukulan Luffy.

"Na-nami tuan."

"Panggil manajer kamu! SEKARANG!" bentak Luffy lagi.

"Bu-buat apa tuan?" tanya Nami yang terlihat bingung dengan permintaan Luffy.

"BUAT MECAT KAMU LAH! EMANG BUAT APAAN COBA?"

Mendengar kata-kata Luffy itu, Nami segera bangkit berdiri, "SAMPAI INI CAFE TUTUP PUN GAK BAKAL GUE PANGGIL MANAJER GUE! EMANGNYA GUE BEGO APA MAU MANGGIL MANAJER GUE BIAR LO BISA LAPORIN DAN MECAT GUE?"

"HEH! KAMU..."

Belum sempat Luffy menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Nami sang waitress langsung menendang selangkangan Luffy, membuat Luffy menjerit seraya memegangi penis nya tercinta.

Sang waitress lalu pergi kembali bekerja sementara Vivi kembali memandang Luffy yang sedang kesakitan memegangi penisnya, "Waktu sedang kesakitan pun kamu tetap keren, sugoiiiiiiiii!" Jerit Vivi seperti anak kecil baru dikasih permen.

**Part II**

"Kamu ngaa apa-apa?" tanya Vivi seraya memandang penis Luffy yang dikompress dengan es batu.

"Ya, tenang saja sayang, anu ku tahan pukul kok." Ujar luffy, sok kuat padahal 'senjatanya' udah nyut-nyutan.

"Kalau begini tahan nggak?" sahut Vivi seraya menggenggam penis Luffy dan mengocoknya pelan.

'Kamprettttt penis gue lagi sakit malah dirangsang.' Batin Luffy dengan sedikit kesal tapi sedikit keenakan juga.

Vivi mempercepat kocokannya, membuat penis Luffy menegang dan membuat Luffy mengerang, penisnya menegang karena keenakan dan Luffy mengerang karena kesakitan.

"Ahhh, terus sayang, ahkkk enakk, enak tapi sakit, eh, sakit tapi enak." Racau Luffy sambil merem melek.

Vivi semakin bersemangat mempermainkan kemaluan Luffy hingga akhirnya...

Crooooootttttss!

Penis Luffy memuntahkan cairan putih kental ke tangan Vivi, dan dengan rakusnya Vivi menjilat habis cairan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomongsayang, pekerjaan kamu apa?" tanya Luffy dengan nafas tersenggal karena baru memuntahkan energi nuklir yang sangat besar (?).

"Aku seorang polisi." Jawab Vivi yang masih memegangi penis Luffy yang sudah tidak bertegangan tinggi.

Mendengar pekerjaan Vivi, tiba-tiba Luffy jadi sedikit gentar, keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, dan penis nya kembali menegang.

"Dan aku sedang mengusut kasus pembunuhan sadis terhadap seorang wanita yang wajahnya hancur digores! Sialan pembunuh itu! Kalau kutangkap akan aku sunat 10 kali!" geram Vivi yang saking emosinya meremas dengan kuat penis Luffy yang masih dipegangnya.

"ADAAWWWWWW! SAAKIIITT!" teriak Luffy yang penis nya dihancurkan oleh remasan Vivi, kasihan penis Luffy.

"Maaf sayang, aku sengaja, eh aku tidak sengaja!" Vivi langsung melepaskan remasannya.

Luffy hanya mengangguk seraya menahan tangis dan mengelus penisnya dengan lembut.

**Part II**

Luffy mondar-mandir di apartemennya, Vivi telah pergi dan kini Luffy tampak cemas setelah mengetahui pekerjaan Vivi.

'Gawat, bagaimana ini, tak kusangka wanita yang mampu membuatku terangsang dan melepaskan bom atom dari penisku ternyata adalah polisi, bagaimana kalau aku tertangkap? Kalau aku di penjara aku tak bisa membunuh lagi dan ku dengar di penjara banyak pria haus seks yang lama tidak di belai dan akhirnya memangsa pria lain yang satu sel, kampret membayangkannya saja aku sudah muak!' batin Luffy dengan pikiran tertekan.

Tok Tok Tok

Terdengar pintu apartemen diketuk, Luffy segera melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya.

"Anda tuan Luffy? Saya tetangga anda, perkenalkan saya Sanji, seorang polisi." Ujar Sanji seraya menunjukan kartu pengenal kepolisian miliknya.

"Hah? Polisi? Kenapa lo kemari? Gue bukan pelaku pembunuhan wanita yang wajahnya hancur! Sumpah dehhhhh."

Sanji sweatdrop dan tanpa diberi izin sebelumnya dia langsung memasuki apartemen Luffy.

"Tuan Luffy semalam saya mendengar ada keributan di apartemen anda, sampai saya harus memperingatkan anda dua kali!" ketus Sanji tanpa banyak cincong.

"Tapi kan gue udah minta maaf, dua kali juga!" balas Luffy sengit.

"Oh, iya ya.. Eh bukan! Bukan itu intinya! Intinya kenapa anda berisik sekali tadi malam!"

"Memangnya ada hukum yang melarang untuk berisik di malam hari!" tanya Luffy.

"Tidak ada sih.. Tapi kenapa anda bisa tahu kalau ada seorang korban pembunuhan wanita yang wajahnya hancur, hayoooo?" balas Sanji sengit.

"Suka-suka gue donk tahu apa nggak, itu kan hak gue! Mau lo gue laporin ke komnas ham! Ke komnas orang ganteng! Ke komnas orang kaya!?" ancam Luffy.

"Oh ti-tidak, ya sudah maaf sudah menggangu, tuan Luffy." Gagap Sanji seraya pamit dan pergi meninggalkan Luffy.

"WAHAHAHAH UNTUNG TUH POLISI BEGO!" tawa Luffy dengan keras karena puas telah mengelabui polisi.

"APA! LO KATAIN GUE BEGO!" tiba-tiba Sanji kembali masuk ke apartemen Luffy.

"Eh, bu-bukan lo yang gue maksud ta-tapi.." kepala Luffy celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu, lalu dia menemukan sebuah buku komik berjudul Detective Conan di dekat meja tempat dia berdiri, lalu dia menyambar buku itu.

"Maksud gue polisi di komik ini! Bego banget yah polisinya hahaha." Sambung Luffy seraya menunjuk komik tak berdosa itu sambil tertawa jayus.

Sanji menatap Luffy sebentar, lalu dia kembali meninggalkan Luffy.

"Fiuhh nyaris saja."

**Part II**

Luffy memandang cafe yang tadi siang didatanginya bersama Vivi, malam sudah sangat larut, nyamuk-nyamuk bertebangan menghinggapi tubuh seksi Luffy dan menghisap darahnya, namun Luffy tampak tak perduli akan hal itu.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, tampak seorang perempuan berambut oranye keluar dari cafe itu.

"Akhirnya target baru gue keluar." Seringai Luffy menakutkan.

**To be Continue**

**A/N : Tidak ada gore di chap ini, tadinya mau kami tamatkan ini fict di chap ini nggak tahunya semua data yang kami tulis ke delete, karena semua fict kami nulis di warnet akhirnya kami nulis secara sistem kebut dan akhirnya jadilah chap yang singkat ini.**

**Tapi chap depan kami pastikan bakal jadi chap terakhir ciaattttt!**


End file.
